


Under Parallel Skies

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Legends, Meaningful Handshakes, Nostalgia, People Change People, Post-Game(s), Reunions, Stargazing, Understanding, myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a myth that if two people see the same star from different places, they'll find each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Parallel Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 4 - Legend

It's nighttime as Jill lands her wyvern beside Haar's. A slow day, not many messages or packages to deliver, but Haar still has it in him to fall asleep as soon as they've settled into the fortress for the night. Typical Haar, Jill thinks, covering him with a blanket before she sets up her bedroll.

It's a clear night, too. Warm, a soft breeze, not a cloud in sight. The stars will come out soon, and it's been too long since she's had a chance to just look at them. Fighting first for Daein and then the Greil Mercenaries, trying to help Talrega back onto its feet after her father's death, then setting up the delivery company with Haar. Busy days and nights have made her forget how nice it could be just to relax.

The first star of the night suddenly gleams, and Jill is reminded of a story she'd heard as a child. _If two people parted see the same star at the same time, they will find each other again for good._ She'd never given it much thought, it was a cloudy day when she ran into Haar again and sunny when she'd faced her father on the battlefield.

But at that moment, she has a fleeting vision fierce yellow eyes, sunshine-orange hair and a flickering tail. The warmth of a hand shaking hers as she speaks aloud the realizations she'd come to over months of fighting with former enemies.

Suddenly, warmth spreads throughout her body and her heart as she leans back against the stone wall. She smiles, never taking her eyes off that star.

 

In Gallia, Lethe is the last one to fall asleep. She's shifted into her beast form, curled up on her favorite patch of grass when something catches her eye through the thick branches of the forest. It shines, gleams, and for a moment brings visions of red hair and a determined face.

_Three years ago, on a night like tonight..._

She thinks often of the beorc she traveled with, how she grew to enjoy their company despite hating humans for the most part. How a certain girl, a once incurable racist, approached her and took the first step towards understanding.

 _If two people see the same star..._ It's a silly beorc legend, a fairy tale, but at that moment she wonders if Jill is seeing that star. Lethe eventually shifts her gaze downward and closes her eyes, tail flickering as she dozes off with a contented purr.

 

Sometime later, the two who saw that first star meet again on the battlefield as enemies only for Jill to deflect to the Greil Mercenaries. When she extends her hand, Lethe takes it without hesitation.

"It's true, then."

When the war finally ends, they still have yet to part and make no plans to do so. Whether Jill leaves Talrega to Haar and goes to Gallia or Lethe chooses to adjust to living in Daein doesn't matter.

"It's not where you are that counts. Who you are with is home."


End file.
